When not being worn, eyeglasses are generally folded at the temples via a pair of hinges near the frame of the eyeglasses that folds each temple horizontally toward the frame. This creates a smaller profile of the eyeglasses than when the eyeglasses are in their unfolded configuration to be worn by a user. However, this conventional folded configuration remains relatively thick and therefore also requires a relatively thick eyeglasses case for storage. Such an eyeglasses case is generally bulky and not easily stored on a person, such as inside a cloth pocket, or in a small personal bag.
Therefore, there is a need for eyeglasses designs which allow a pair of eyeglasses to be folded more compactly and fitted into a more compact case.